Plot
Overview Killa Season tells the tale of a young man trying to make his way in the mean streets of Harlem City, NYC circa 1990s. The protagonist, Flea (Cameron Giles), starts out as a failed High School basketball phenom, quickly segues into dealing weed, upgrades to dope, then becomes some sort of low-level kingpin who still has to show deference to Funkmaster Flex for some reason. It ends with him and his crew in a shoot-out with some other low-level drug-dealer who's introduced 80% of the way through the movie. Oh, he also manages to cuckold an NYPD officer with a baaaad chick. Plot The film (if we can call it that) starts out with a dice game on the corner with a voice-over from perpetual narrator Flea in which he introduces the audience to his crew: his boy Bandana who's claim to fame is liking "cash, guns & pussy"...all of which he gets a lot. He's played by the rapper Juelz Santana. We also meet some fat dude who's allegedly the "Hood Internet" cuz he can get you whatever you want at all hours, but spends most of the movie acting like a buffoon and hits on an old lady at a funeral at one point. Then there's "Hell...and that's exactly what he's been through." He's essentially the 2nd lead of the movie. So anyway, Flea takes a few bets on his dice toss, wins, then goes around to collect his money from the guys he made a bet with. But one of the guys claims he only owes Flea $20, when Flea knows he actually owes $50 (a rewind confirms that he owed $50). It starts escalating rapidly, but Flea decides this is neither the time nor the place and plays peacekeeper by being all like "aight, whatever." But then! He sneaks up on the dude and clocks him upside the head with an empty bottle of Sizzurp. He kicks him a few times. Then, as if that wasn't enough, he starts pissing on the dude while saying "No homo!" about 25 times. Cue title card. So, we're then re-introduced to Flea as a youngster playing basketball for his high school. The rapper Mase is also on his team and Killa throws a few shots at him on the voiceover, but nothing too serious. For some reason, this HS bball game is being covered by ESPN or some shit, cuz there's commentators who say "Giles!" (Cam's last name IRL) about 90 times and say "Giles! He misses it!" about 190 times. This is actually real footage of Killa playing HS bball. From the looks of this footage, he was pretty average. Which, I don't know if you've seen the footage of Lebron playing 'Melo's team back when they were both in HS, but this ain't that, and that ain't this (shit's on Youtube, btw). Anyway, Flea's team loses cuz of a missed shot at the last minute and apparently this fucks him up emotionally to the point where he turns to drug dealing. So the next scene has a voiceover that says "So the next day..." but then Cam is playing himself in highschool. Cam was like 33 at this point. The movie later has a card that says "16 years later" and Cam looks exactly the same. I'm digressing. Anyway, so Cam is like a weed dealer in his HS and deals to the security dude (who looks like the dude who used to do graphics for SNL & Conan, real talk) and one of his teachers. We also learn that he has a female platonic friend (who he later fucks) that he kinda messes with. He teases her in the compuer lab and this part is actually kinda charming. Flea then goes to meet his drug dealer, some fat fuck named Gordo (this word is spanish for "fat"). Gordo tries to convince Flea to drop out of high school and deal drugs full-time. Flea says he wants to stay in school because he figures he might have a chance of going pro ball at some point (he has no prayer of this ever happening, ever in his whole entire life). Gordo counters by saying "They pick niggas for that shit." This apparently means something within the context of the film and is not actually some nonsensical string of gibberish. Gordo also has a Scarface poster up at his place. Anyway, Gordo tries to convince Flea to get into dealing cocaine (or possibly heroin, they don't really specify) and gives him a starter bag with the intention that he start introducing his current customers to it and taking it from there. We're then treated to Flea at the office, i.e. a Harlem street-corner outside of a bodega where he pushes that work, nahmean? We're also introduced to his disabled uncle who has clearly been a terrible influence on him for a long time. It's a windy day in Harlem and there was no money in the budget for wind-guards for the mics, so, whatevs. Flea's uncle spots Flea's starter-bag and tells him "Oh, I know how to sell that. I'll show you what to do with that. We'll make more money than you can ever think about. Dream about." Flea is hesitant at first, but then puts his trust in his morally corrupt uncle and hands over the starter bag. Next scene, Flea's at his apartment with Hell. They're sitting at a table with a bunch of weed on it and Flea has a bullet-proof vest on, over a tank top. There's clearly no need for it. This ain't "Paid in Full", Flea! Later on in the film, Flea, in a deep slumber, is abruptly awakened by his aunt (who, based on her accent, is a Haitian refugee) who shouts "Wake up, Nigga! It time fo yo granddaddy fyoon ral!" Flea obediently attends the funeral and pays homage to his late grandfather by performing a hip-hop number laden with profanity, after which the preacher thanks him "for those beautiful words."